


蛾

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 章鱼钓手郑黄瓜。可以说是非常你吗欧欧西了
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun
Kudos: 3





	蛾

一种壁花式的沉默。他一片模糊的脸笼罩在了一团烤肉盘中窜出的炭火烟气里，被熏得发灰发白，浸久了水一样，在方星现的记忆里氤氲成一小簇生出黄瓜般褶皱表皮的光晕。手，一只清晰的五指细长的手，握成了松松的拳头，掩住嘴巴，咳了几咳。像是呛着了，又像是单纯地摆出了一副避而不谈的姿态，以他惯有的那种沉默蜷在一个背阴的角落里，紧紧贴着面星状皲裂的墙。只有具判昇胡吃海塞的脸和烫歪的刘海在这段影像里是无比真实的。“什么呀，”具判昇的声音几乎噎进了一嘴的肉里，“泰成哥以前就是玩安娜的不是吗？我还记得呢……”“玩就玩了，”郑泰成搁下了筷子，咕咚咚地吞咽柠檬水，“玩过也很正常吧？”“说是安娜太垃圾了才被教练喊去玩主辅助的，这是哥自己告诉我们的吧？”“什么垃圾啊！”略带不满的声音从桌子那头臭巴巴的脸色上传来了。  
“哥安娜确实很垃圾。”方星现听到自己说。他听到自己的声音也闷塞得像是浸在了水里。那种声音是在聚光灯下，从具判昇和郑泰成的嘴巴中发出的。郑泰成比赛的时候紧紧地挨在他边上，报点声不光游戏里一阵阵响起来，耳机缝里还要漏进来只言片语。郑泰成的一语不发，或者说，一只鳞翅目飞虫的静默，这时候消失了。他短促有力地喊着，嗓子眼蒸干了水分一样些微地喑哑，一丝不苟地用他那略带口音的语调叫着方星现的ID。“安娜可以换了。”这是郑泰成说的。“这个阵容安娜不太容易打。”稍微委婉一点的口气出自具判昇的嘴巴。一切行为映射到游戏中则成为了左上角一个个来回闪烁的图标。到最后方星现也分不清哪句话究竟是谁说的了。他听话地换了英雄——即那个让他在2018年声名大噪的英雄。方星现也并不总是捣蛋的。尽管他貌似热衷没完没了地招惹郑泰成生气，却绝不会吝于以一些无所损益的乖巧来换取他之所欲的东西。漂漂亮亮的胜利便是其中一种。这种渴望足以压过一切的顽劣和怠惰，牢牢地剥离了他身上社会的和个人的部分，把他压制成一个小小的3D模型，同另外五个一起紧密地串联在六张屏幕里。而后，待到那种抽离感褪去了，胜利通常会无限拔高一个好心情的郑泰成对他的耐受度，好教一些更加越界的行为得到贯彻。他跪了下来，紧接着郑泰成队服下摆硬挺挺翘立着的部位填满了他整个温软的口腔。他的鼻尖，他的眼梢，无人触碰地被深入进喉咙的顶端磨蹭出了一层红色。郑泰成的阴茎从他的嘴巴里抽出来，沾着湿答答的馋唾，套进橡胶薄膜里，又自下方进入了他的体内。他们汗涔涔的身体克服了郑泰成洁癖的小疙瘩而彼此弥合在一起，像是一把钥匙插进了一个合适的门洞里。  
但是有那么一瞬间郑泰成又会变回蛾子。那是在一场有惊无险的半决赛之后，对阵中国队的决赛上。飞蛾不独缄默。以一种它们扑簌簌地一头撞进火焰里时所怀抱的坚决，一种朝圣者的自焚，他操控着自己的双手让那个属于他的小小模型从直布罗陀A点的高台上跳了下去，孤注一掷地射出一根针。“堡垒睡了！”这一次郑泰成的报点声给予了方星现无比厚重的落地感。中国队的堡垒被集火掉的那一刻他清楚地意识到他们赢了。郑泰成站了起来，手轻轻地搂了搂方星现的肩膀又很快落了下去。一块块金牌被挂到他们在电脑前僵了数个小时的脖颈上。颁奖台上，郑泰成紧紧挨着他，带着一撇拘谨的嘴角和反之笑意盈盈的眉目。然后，大约也是在一个小角落里，他们从庆功宴里逃了出来。他们：郑泰成和方星现，一个不多，一个不少。“是我安娜carry了。”郑泰成把刚刚当着国代队友们说过一遍的话在方星现面前又重复了一遍。在掺杂了想象的回忆中，方星现拉着他的手，难得坦诚地赞美了他。实际上言语或许已经被急不可耐地略过了。他们用于发音的唇舌器官抛弃了原始的功用而纠缠厮磨。一次次亲吻和一回回抚摸，方星现彻底释放在郑泰成的手心里。郑泰成颁奖台上曾经有所忌惮地垂下过的胳膊十足坚定地环抱住方星现的双肩。

“哥的桌子上还放着那时候的照片呢，”方星现约莫还在调试麦克风，话音里总夹杂着些呲呲的电流声，“为什么是定妆照？不觉得定妆照很难看吗？用那个，我们一起捧着奖杯的那张不好吗？”“那张照片里我们两个都被挡住了，”郑泰成在视频通话的另一端说，“再说我觉得定妆照其实也拍得还可以……”方星现的电脑屏幕上，郑泰成的摄像头异常固执地对着桌子的一角：一台微型电风扇轰轰地响，相框上照着两位辅助的那一部分——他们的部分——从风扇背后隐隐约约露了出来。两个仿佛从教堂尖顶上拓印下来的十字标在了他们身体下边、ID左边。“给我看看你的脸。”方星现凑近了屏幕说。“没洗头。”“又不是没见过你不洗头的样子。”“不。”郑泰成的麦在说到“不”的时候毫无征兆地炸了起来。于是方星现骂了一句狗崽子，妥协了。他面朝空无一人的屏幕扯下了自己的裤子，分开双腿，屈起膝盖，龟缩在滑溜溜的电竞椅上，手脚拘束地开始一场自渎的表演。粉红装草莓味润滑剂，一根不存在生命体征的橡胶玩具。他自己插入了自己的时候，没有被郑泰成体温浸染过的冰凉液体让他原地打了个哆嗦。“狗崽子。”郑泰成的呼吸一瞬间绷紧了又迸碎了，窸窸窣窣地沿着缠作一团的耳机线淌进他的耳蜗里。“给我看看你的脸吧。”方星现眯着眼睛说，鼻音被情欲炙烤得十分软黏。而郑泰成，一如平日受用于任何人的撒娇和服软一样，通过一面飞速移动的失焦镜头传达了发乎心底的动摇。等到摄像头固定下来，郑泰成顶着杂乱刘海的脑袋就出现在了那里，非常红，像极被蒸熟的章鱼表皮。  
毕竟他们的情欲头一趟藉由此种方式得到抒发。在郑泰成整理刘海和耳机的手忙脚乱间，方星现湿漉漉的手指头握住了假阴茎的底部来来回回地取悦自己。他看到郑泰成两根瘦削的胳膊从脑袋上垂了下去，交叉在一个摄像头照不到的位置。他心想那双手包裹住的应该是一根热腾腾的真阴茎。他把郑泰成手足无措的影像从脑海里剪切了下来，经由回忆和想象，拼拼凑凑，同耳机里不在场的喘息一起，糅合成一个活生生的郑泰成。这个郑泰成将他的空洞全然填满。一次接着一次，精液灌进他的身体。他的下腹成了倒三角状的漏斗。郑泰成射在里面，射得满满当当，然后又漏得空空荡荡。他再度裂开一个空洞。郑泰成透过一面屏幕把他的洞看得清清楚楚。又或者郑泰成也在意淫着他：他圆润的指头、丰盈的双股和窄紧的洞。郑泰成以加倍的喘息回应了他的想象。幻景中，方星现含着一根变热了的橡胶玩具，射在了自己的小腹上。  
有那么几分钟的时间里，通话的两端都只剩下无序的呼吸。郑泰成的手伸了上来，搭在桌面，指头弯折，把用过的纸巾叠成小块。于是方星现明白他刚才也射了出来。凌乱地红着张情潮未褪的脸，方星现突然后知后觉地感到一丝尴尬。他并拢双腿，抬起虚软的手颤颤地关掉摄像头，然后埋下脑袋草草清理腹上和腿间的泥泞。“接下来就只说话吧。”他说道。他看到面前的屏幕彻底暗下来，呈现出一道四四方方的裂隙的形状。杂糅的郑泰成离开了他，只在他的后穴里留下了一丁点的不适。方星现怀抱着一只插了耳机线的手机躺下，卷在被子里。一次难称完美的自慰，从长方形的裂隙里映射出来的，仅有一个空洞，被蠕动的焦躁勉强填补。郑泰成在他的耳蜗里面笑了，嗓音，不知是有意亦或无意的，总之沉得相当低。“怎么，”方星现闭上了眼睛问，“有什么好笑的？”“没什么，只是觉得……”郑泰成的话音在中途戛然而止，恰到好处地闩上他内心的真实。“觉得什么？”方星现有些恼怒，虚虚地踹了一下被子。然而郑泰成仍旧只是笑。方星现期冀中的回答，“可爱”、“你这样子其实挺可爱的”，永远地荫蔽在了鳞翅目昆虫振翅的簌簌声里——郑泰成挠动他鼓膜的轻轻笑声里。  
还有一趟，他们躺在床上打电话，郑泰成告诉他：“那是我弟弟在吵。”  
“你弟弟？我记得是叫……泰……”  
“泰郎。”  
方星现想起了有一阵子郑泰成的社媒账号就是用他和他弟弟的名字傻不愣登地拼合起来的。“还以为你们被爸妈管得很严。”毕竟你每天不光睡得很早还一到晚上便大气也不敢出，后一句话则被方星现识趣地咽进肚子，全然不知“对方睡得很早”这一错觉有大半得归功于自己日夜颠倒的一团糟作息。“可是他不听话。”郑泰成带着几分意有所指的味道说。“不听话的弟弟”，方星现的这一形象大概是牢不可破地烙印在所有纽约队员的脑子里，即便喊着“星现哥”的新面孔一张张增多也未能磨灭。“哥难道很听话吗？”郑泰成大概能听出他语气中的揶揄，然而仍旧老老实实地道：“是。”方星现觉得郑泰成如此肯定的时候似乎相当得意——他已经想象出了对方脸上的神色——或许这种得意也是刻意地用来揶揄他的。郑泰成天然地支撑起了一个百依百顺的长子的角色，一个哥哥的角色。顺理成章地，在方星现度过了圣诞节休假而落地纽约后，郑泰成已经同弟弟们打成一片：崔洪俊、金东旭、李胜俊，包括个子高得有些出奇的小忙内。当然多半是要崔洪俊他们首先凑过去的，不然郑泰成一定连一句招呼都憋不出来，一如他刚进队的那会儿一样一副呆闷的傻子相。方星现在洛杉矶的一间狭小出租车厢里第一次怀着些许忐忑向他搭讪。尔后，同度的时光中，他们微妙的友谊渐渐质变成了更加深层的关系——恋人的关系。郑泰成在这样的关系中依旧扮演着哥哥的角色。作为Anamo和JJoNak的时候，他们由于六人游戏中仅有的两个辅助定位而拥有一层特殊的纽带。作为郑泰成和方星现的时候，他们成为平庸的前后辈和平庸的同事。方星现的名字抹消了他游戏ID所具有的特殊性而和崔洪俊、金东旭以及许多与郑泰成共事过的选手们并列在一起。肉体关系，偷鸡摸狗般的性，遮羞布似地盖住了难以言说的爱。郑泰成某天说“我爱你”——玩笑话一样当着别人的面说了。  
在由于疫情而不得不分散各地的日子里，这种联系因为倒错的时间差而愈发淡薄。好些天，他们只互相发几条消息。有时候连纽约基地简陋的单人间都莫名地具足了令人怀念的味道。以前，他想起来，飞去纽约的前一晚，他们在仁川机场集合，他和郑泰城去附近的商场买了两个U形枕。郑泰成兴致不高，因为不久前才得知自己要和方星现一间宿舍，且并没有个人浴室可供使用。他说：“我绝对不和JJoNak住一间宿舍。”方星现立马回答：“也没人想和你一起。”接着朴钟烈告诉他们宿舍其实是一人一间。郑泰成松了一口气。方星现有样学样地松了一口气。然后，一天凌晨，方星现从自己的床上发现了声称“绝不和JJoNak一间房”的郑泰成，酒气并不十分明显——郑泰成的酒量充其量也就抵一瓶烧酒。  
方星现手伸下去摸了一圈裤腰带，睡裤无比完好地套在他腰上。于是他捏了捏郑泰成的鼻子，又推搡起对方的上半身。郑泰成眼镜都没摘，顶着鸡窝脑袋直起身体，迷迷糊糊地咕哝道：“干什么？”  
“你睡我床上了。”方星现言简意赅地说。  
郑泰成闭着眼睛“哦”了一声，眼看又要倒下去。  
“起来，床太窄了。”  
“安静一点。”郑泰成最后说了一句话，朝床面一躺，干脆利落地睡着了。  
“不是说不想进我房间吗……”方星现小声地说道，既像是在确认身旁的醉鬼究竟睡着了没有，又像是纯然地自言自语。他猜想这会儿应该很早：薄薄的窗帘外只是潦草地点亮了晨光。很快手机屏幕上的数字也证实了这一点。那么些许的心悸便应该是被打断的睡眠的产物了。他掖着被子，出神地盯着郑泰成的发旋。平时被梳理得整整齐齐的头发现在全不受控制地四散着。在某个自己也不清楚时间点里，方星现睡着了。醒来时，郑泰成梳好了头发，坐在餐桌上吃饭。郑泰成没打招呼，挠了挠刘海，做贼一样地垂下脑袋。  
“因为你，”方星现眉飞色舞起来，“我现在脖子很痛，所以哥要请我喝饮料。”郑泰成结巴着说：“那那那、那是喝醉了。”仿佛那晚他们实际上有做过什么出格的事情。然而做爱曾发生在共用浴室的洗手台上、郑泰成房间的小桌上，却独不发生在昨夜方星现的床上。说不准哪一种才是他们真正渴盼的结果。郑泰成隔天同崔洪俊吃烤肉回来，给方星现带了一杯冰块几乎熔光的奶茶。方星现抱怨说太甜，于是郑泰成只好就着被咬扁的吸管将本日的第二杯奶茶喝得一干二净。  
“猪。”方星现骂他，被一边路过的崔洪俊狠狠瞪上了一眼。

终于，在纽约队7月份才迎来的新基地里，郑泰成卸掉了一直以来“JJoNak室友”的那层担子。爱干净的主辅助如愿以偿地同生活习惯优良的队长住在一间。方星现，姗姗来迟地晃进训练室里的时候，郑泰成已经坐正在了角落里，调试完毕设备，面带一种在方星现看来十足做作的表情与直播间里的观众讲着闲话。郑泰成偏过脑袋，以他独有的神态——嘴角下耷的笑容——招呼道：“来了。”“嗯。”方星现点点头，拉开了自己的座椅。不知怎地，直播中的郑泰成给了他相当的陌生感。自然方星现是几乎从不看郑泰成直播的。而且归根到底，郑泰成也很难称得上是个特别合格的主播。然而陌生感确确实实存在着，就像此刻郑泰成的情绪被一群完全陌生的声音载托着。他玻璃镜片后的眼睛因为这种陌生而舒展开来，迸发出肉眼不可见的光。与他在通话里表现出来的懊丧和焦虑是截然不同的。郑泰成处在一种低落的心理状态——这几天方星现一直是这么以为的。磕磕绊绊的战绩、怎么练也难以完满的布里吉塔、恶评……一桩桩事情压在一颗爱计较的心上。“他需要我，”方星现也是这么以为的，“就像那个时候总是要我第一个找他讲话一样。”然后，他为声音听起来精疲力尽的郑泰成准备了特殊的宽慰——譬如说，披上了新衣服的香喷喷肉体（新款沐浴露的味道）。郑泰成用眼睛告诉他：不需要这种宽慰。他的精心准备被卷成一团丢进垃圾桶里，仿佛那件在来途中汗湿了的新衣服。  
所以过会儿郑泰成来找他双排的时候，方星现十分大声地拒绝：“哥布里太菜。我要和Haksal排。”  
郑泰成带着闷闷不乐的表情缩了回去。此刻，他的神色在方星现专注盯着屏幕的眼睛外面成为了方星现想象中的模样——需要一点宽慰的那种模样。  
“那要不要吃夜宵？”郑泰成问。  
“夜宵？吃什么？”  
“炸鸡。我来点。”  
瞬息万变的团战由不得方星现多分心，于是他简短地点点脑袋。  
郑泰成，方星现结束游戏后看到他坐在训练室的长桌上拆着外卖盒子，用一双足以令人联想到竹竿和骨头的手。明明郑泰成和崔洪俊总是在一起吃东西，吃烤肉、吃冰激淋、吃炸鸡，然而不知为何长肉的往往都是崔洪俊。难怪崔洪俊说着“今天不吃了”便跑走了。长桌上剩下了他们两个。以往他们费尽心思独处，而今天的独处却似乎哪里都弥漫着一丝尴尬的味道。郑泰成从冰箱里找了两瓶冰柠檬茶出来。方星现趁着他不在，偷偷摸摸地先啃掉一根鸡腿。  
“胖了。”郑泰成拧开瓶盖，瞥了眼方星现的吃相说。  
“啊？”由于张开嘴巴发声，一小块炸鸡上的脆皮险些从方星现的嘴巴里掉出来。  
“我是说你是不是稍微胖了点？”“我没有。”方星现很快否认——尽管他自己心里也多半清楚自己胖了。  
“一直晚上点炸鸡当然会胖。”  
“胡说，我没有一直点。”  
“别骗人，明明直播里一直在点。”  
“怎么，你看了？”  
这个问题，对于方星现而言纯粹是随口一说，然而不知怎地便让边上的郑泰成支支吾吾起来。郑泰成不擅长撒谎，尤其是在方星现面前撒谎：他的窘迫十有八九能让方星现将他一眼看穿。郑泰成在心中挣扎了一会儿，最终泄气地如实回答：“有的时候会看。”  
“那哥下次看的时候记得给我订阅。”  
方星现全神贯注地吃炸鸡，丝毫懒得注意郑泰成的表情。  
“我说……”  
“怎么了，”方星现把炸鸡盒子往一旁推了一些，“不是你点的？干嘛不吃？”  
全无征兆的下一秒，方星现尝到了郑泰成嘴巴里的柠檬茶味，郑泰成尝到了方星现嘴唇上粘着的炸鸡酱味。郑泰成瘦长的五指拉住了方星现刺纹身的那一只胳膊，把他往自己胸脯的方向拉了过来。郑泰成吻了他——而不是他吻了郑泰成。非常缓慢并且小心翼翼的吻。舌头一点点从唇间和牙关渗透进来，占据了他的口腔。他被吻着。他还在细细体味这一事实的时候，舌头已然抽了出去。郑泰成的手万分顺畅地沿着方星现宽垮的裤口摸到了腿根的嫩肉上，轻轻掐了一把。“确实胖了。”郑泰成贴在方星现耳朵边十分小声地说。  
“没有。”方星现坐到了郑泰成腿上。他总觉得郑泰成是要故意气他，就像他自己过去喜欢气郑泰成一样。于是方星现挪了挪屁股，好让自己全身的重量都压在郑泰成同样十分瘦削的腿上。  
“其实你这样也……”郑泰成清了清嗓子，声音却随着咳嗽越来越降了下去，“挺可爱的……”  
本来大概也不怎么瘦。  
“说你妈的什么屁话。”方星现的两只手张牙舞爪地握成拳头，作势就要打人。  
然而他望着郑泰成近乎通红的脸的时候，不禁噗嗤一声笑了出来：“傻逼。”接着他张开双臂抱住了他：一只向他飞来的蛾子……


End file.
